


golden in your memory

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Matt Holt, Blow Jobs, Episode: s06e05 The Black Paladins, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Practice Kissing, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Sparring, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Кит и Широ приглашают Мэтта присоединиться к ним в постели, и Мэтт с удовольствием соглашается.





	golden in your memory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [golden in your memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864103) by [zombietime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime). 

> Не забывайте оставлять автору кудосы и комменты <3  
Мой второй любимый шкэтт из англофэндома :3
> 
> Зеркало на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8613865).

Широ семнадцать, и он впервые совершает перед кем-то каминг аут. Этого кого-то зовут Мэтт Холт. Они дружат буквально с первого дня знакомства, так что Широ считает, что нет смысла и дальше держать это в секрете, а Мэтту он доверяет больше всех.

Двумя неделями позже они смотрят на звёзды. Мэтт где-то стащил пиво. Широ не знает и не хочет знать, где.  
– Эй, ну и, – говорит Мэтт, – как ты понял, что ты гей?  
Широ усмехается и тянется к пиву.  
– Не мог перестать пялиться на других парней. Кхм… особенно в раздевалке. – Он делает большой глоток, надеясь, что сейчас слишком темно и Мэтту не видно, как он покраснел. Пиво тёплое, горькое и не особо вкусное.  
– Ладно, я, э… Думаю, мне тоже вроде как нравятся парни. В смысле, не меньше, чем девушки, не то чтобы я…  
Широ останавливает его, положив руку ему на колено.  
– Эй, всё в порядке.  
– Как скажешь, – отзывается Мэтт. Широ возвращает ему пиво, Мэтт отпивает и ставит бутылку на бетонную крышу. – Отстойное пиво.  
Широ смеётся.  
– Ага, зато компания хорошая.

***

Тем же летом Широ приходит к Мэтту домой, и они напиваются виски, которое Мэтт стащил из отцовского бара. Они расстилают на крыше одеяло, смотрят на звёзды и смеются над чем-то, что Широ даже не может вспомнить.  
– Можно странный вопрос?  
– Конечно, чувак. – Широ переворачивается на бок и смотрит на Мэтта. У него немного перекосились очки, а волосы на затылке смешно торчат в разные стороны.  
– Было бы странно, если бы я, ну, поцеловал тебя? – спрашивает Мэтт. – Не как… в смысле, ничего такого. Просто, ну, я никогда раньше этого не делал. И я знаю, что ты не будешь надо мной смеяться, если я что-то сделаю не так.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты всё это время не был в меня тайно влюблён? – Широ тянется взъерошить ему волосы.  
– Заткнись, придурок. Ты хочешь поцеловаться или нет?  
Романтические отношения в жизни Широ отсутствуют как факт, а с Мэттом привычно и уютно. И он понимает, почему Мэтт просит об этом именно его.  
– Ага, – отвечает Широ, снимает с Мэтта очки и аккуратно откладывает их в сторону, чтобы не мешались. – Иди сюда.

***

Они дурачатся так всё лето. Вернувшись в Гарнизон осенью, Широ встречает Адама. Он узнаёт, каково целоваться с тем, кто действительно в тебя влюблён, а не просто пытается развеять скуку.  
– Я знал, что ты неравнодушен к очкарикам, – дразнит Мэтт.  
– Заткнись, придурок. – Широ пихает его, но, конечно, не всерьёз.

***

Сколько себя помнил, Широ мечтал полететь в космос. Его счастье несколько омрачает тот факт, что исполнение мечты стоило ему его первых настоящих отношений. То, что Мэтт рядом, помогает, возможно, сильнее, чем Мэтт может себе представить. В первые несколько дней Широ отлично справляется. Всё кажется волнующим, даже рутина вроде проверки показаний и вычисления времени до прибытия на Кербер. На четвёртый день он ломается. Он весь вечер лежит у Мэтта на коленях и рыдает в подушку, пока не вырубается. Если Сэм о чём-то догадывается, то тактично не подаёт виду.

На восьмой день Широ вертится на своей койке ещё долго после того, как выключается свет, – вау, сложно поддерживать режим, когда нет ни солнца, ни луны, – и в конце концов забирается в койку к Мэтту. Они шепчутся, укрывшись одеялами, Широ говорит о звёздах и исследованиях, а Мэтт изводит его плохими шутками. Широ переворачивается на бок, Мэтт повторяет его движение, протягивает руку и гладит его по затылку, по отрастающим волосам.  
– Такими темпами на Землю с маллетом вернёшься.  
– Слушай, ты! – Широ указывает на свою чёлку. – Никаких маллетов, ясно тебе?  
Оба хохочут, Мэтт всё ещё мягко поглаживает Широ сзади по шее. Широ проводит пальцами по его щеке. Они одновременно тянутся друг к другу, и Широ забывает об Адаме… по крайней мере, ненадолго.

***

Через месяц они увязают в рутине. Всё свободное время Широ проводит за тренировками. Сегодня он и Мэтта уговаривает составить компанию – так веселее, и в качестве дополнительного бонуса можно любоваться, как Мэтт потеет на тренажёрах. Когда выключается свет, Мэтт забирается к Широ в койку. От него привычно пахнет казённым мылом, и когда его ладонь скользит вниз по животу, Широ подаётся навстречу. Он кладёт руку Мэтту на бедро, тянет ближе и утыкается ему в шею.  
– Тихо сможешь? – шепчет Мэтт.  
Широ никогда не был таким уж громким во время секса – сначала он жил с бабушкой и дедушкой, потом с соседом по общаге, потом старался не разбудить соседа Адама. Он не знает, что Мэтт собирается делать, и не особенно раздумывает над ответом.  
– Да.  
Мэтт стягивает треники сначала с себя, потом с него, и дрочит ему, пока член Широ не становится твёрдым. Широ просовывает руку между ними, делая то же самое. Под таким углом двигать рукой неудобно, койка слишком тесная для двоих, но у них всё-таки получается. Широ кончает с прерывистым вздохом, прижавшись губами к губам Мэтта. Мэтт во время оргазма вцепляется зубами ему в плечо, и Широ остаётся только порадоваться, что следа не будет видно, если только он не снимет рубашку. Возможно, Сэм подозревает, что между ними что-то происходит – в то лето он не раз заставал их за поцелуями, – но Широ не готов с ним это обсуждать.  
За время полёта они ещё пару раз дрочат друг другу, а чаще ограничиваются объятиями и сонными поцелуями.

***

Когда над ними возникает неизвестный корабль, Широ делает всё возможное, чтобы защитить Мэтта и Сэма, – но этого недостаточно. Когда галра притаскивают их к арене, Мэтта выталкивают вперёд.  
– Я не смогу, – говорит Мэтт. Он всего лишь хотел исследовать космос, а в итоге попал к кровожадным пришельцам. Он в ужасе. – Я больше никогда не увижу свою семью.  
Широ не может позволить ему погибнуть.

***

Возвращаться на корабль галра тяжелее, чем Широ думал, но тогда он просто пытался выжить – так долго, что старался отметать все остальные мысли. Он не в состоянии объяснить Пидж, как много для него значил Мэтт.  
– Я иду с тобой.

***

Странно думать, что всего пару лет назад Кит был просто мальчишкой, который всюду увязывался за ним и Мэттом в попытках себя проявить. Теперь они с Широ на равных. Киту ещё многому предстоит научиться, но Широ уверен, что он справится с этим, когда просит возглавить Вольтрон вместо него.

Широ наблюдает, как Кит спорит с голограммой, всё ещё яростно пытаясь добиться его одобрения. В груди становится тесно – из-за страха или ещё чего-то, Широ не знает.

***

Широ умирает. Потом влюбляется.

Он всегда, всегда знал, что Кит особенный. Глазами Чёрного он смотрит, как Кит становится лидером Вольтрона – именно таким, каким Широ его представлял. Он видит, как сильно Кит его любит, как одержим идеей его отыскать, даже когда остальные теряют надежду. Он слышит, как Кит снова и снова шепчет его имя – каждый раз, когда ему нужны силы, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
В кресло Чёрного садится самозванец. Кита больше нет, и всё свободное время Широ пытается хоть до кого-нибудь докричаться.

***

Голос Кита доносится до его сознания.  
– Широ больше не наш Широ.  
Кит. Я здесь. Я был здесь всё время.  
– Вы все знаете, что он бы никогда нас не бросил, – говорит Кит остальным. – Мы не можем бросить его.  
У Широ болит сердце. Он бы отдал что угодно, чтобы оказаться рядом с Китом ещё хоть раз. Но Кит гонится через всю галактику за его клоном, и Широ не уверен, что будет ещё один шанс.

***

Связь Кита с Чёрным он чувствует так же хорошо, как чувствовал бы свою. Лев взлетает и мчится сквозь пространство, и Широ смотрит его глазами. Кит. Кит падает, вцепившись в руку клона. На кону его собственная жизнь, но он готов пожертвовать всем, чтобы спасти Широ, и Широ не понимает, как он раньше не понял, насколько сильно Кит его любит.  
Он зовёт Кита, снова и снова, пусть сейчас у него и меньше сил, чем прежде.  
– Широ, где ты? Покажись!  
Кит только что сражался насмерть с самозванцем, выглядевшим как Широ, но когда настоящий Широ появляется перед ним, на его лице только облегчение. Широ объясняет, как он погиб, и у Кита от ужаса расширяются глаза. Широ не ждал, что когда-нибудь сможет снова с ним поговорить, и тем более увидеть здесь, в астральном плане. Но нет времени говорить о чувствах. Широ отчаивается, и связь пропадает.

***

Кит возвращается в сознание Чёрного как взрыв, выкрикивая имя Широ.  
– Смотри глазами льва, – говорит Широ, держа руку на плече Кита, как много раз до того. Астральный план вспыхивает сияющим восходом солнца – Широ не видел ничего красивее. И так правильно, что именно Кит вернул ему свет после того, как он столько времени провёл заключённым во тьме.

***

Когда Широ снова открывает глаза, вес физического тела тянет его к земле. В груди бьётся сердце. Воздух проникает в лёгкие, когда он пытается вдохнуть. Кит обнимает его, пока Широ содрогается, слишком обессиленный, чтобы хотя бы выпрямиться.  
Ему требуются все силы, чтобы заговорить, и когда у него получается, его слова обращены к Киту и только к нему.

***

Его воспоминания – воспоминания клона – возвращаются отрывками. Первое, что он слышит, – голос Кита.  
– Я люблю тебя! – надломленный вскрик Кита обрывается. Даже перед лицом смерти он не собирался сдаваться.

***

Каждый день, когда он видит Кита, ощущается как упущенный шанс, но внутренний голос продолжает задаваться вопросом: что, если? Что, если он ошибается? Что, если он разрушит лучшую дружбу в своей жизни? Что, если он потеряет того, кто так много для него значит? Ему повезло выжить, разве он вправе просить большего?  
Однажды вечером Пидж заходит к нему в комнату проверить, как работает новая рука. Широ подозревает, она делает это скорее для собственного успокоения, чем для его, но не задаёт лишних вопросов.  
– Пришло сообщение от Мэтта, – говорит она, вытаскивая из сумки планшет, – он хочет позвонить.  
Ещё немного с ним поболтав, Пидж уходит спать. Широ отправляет сообщение Мэтту. Часом позже на экране высвечивается входящий звонок.  
– Смотрите-ка, кто восстал из мёртвых, – ухмыляется Мэтт.  
– Хей, – отвечает Широ.  
– Сам ты хей. Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Лучше. Я… кхм, мне нужен совет.  
– Да запросто: в следующий раз постарайся не умирать.  
– Мэтт, я серьёзно.  
Похоже, Мэтт узнаёт этот тон, потому что мгновенно перестаёт улыбаться.  
– Что случилось, Широ?  
– Кит, – начинает Широ. – Я… он сказал, что…  
Его обрывает смех Мэтта.  
– Ну наконец-то!  
– Я не договорил!  
– Широ, мальчик с шестнадцати мечтает на тебе жениться. Если ты здесь не для того, чтобы сказать, что осознал свои чувства к нему, я вернусь на Землю и лично тебе вмажу.  
– Всё настолько очевидно?  
– Только для тех, у кого есть глаза, – говорит Мэтт. – А теперь вылезай из постельки и иди целуй его до упаду.

***

Дни складываются в недели. Широ привыкает к своей новой руке. Каждый раз, когда они с Китом оказываются наедине, ему кажется, что момент не тот, и Широ ложится спать, ненавидя себя за молчание. До того дня, когда он заходит в тренировочный зал и находит там Кита.  
– Хочешь размять новую руку? – спрашивает Кит, сверкнув улыбкой.  
– Уже подготовился, что я тебе задницу надеру?  
– Попробуй!  
Широ готов к тому, что рука двигается быстрее, чем он ожидал. Но не готов к своей реакции на физический контакт. Он даже не сознавал, насколько изголодался по прикосновениям. Недавний разговор с Мэттом всплывает в памяти.  
«…иди целуй его до упаду».  
Кит очень быстрый, он с кошачьей грацией уходит от ударов, но рука быстрее. Кит падает, Широ прижимает его к мату, обхватив одно его запястье живыми пальцами, другое – бионическими, и смотрит на него, задыхающегося и красивого, с блестящей от испарины кожей.  
– Широ?  
Кит вопросительно смотрит на него. Широ склоняется к нему, прижимается губами к его губам и чувствует себя так, будто вернулся домой. Кит расслабляется в его хватке и выдыхает ему в рот. Широ углубляет поцелуй, скользит языком по его языку. И не может поверить, что так долго ждал этого. Не может объяснить себе, почему, очнувшись у Кита на руках, сразу не признался ему в любви.  
Когда он отстраняется, Кит тяжело дышит, его щёки пылают, и Широ отводит чёлку с его лба. Металлические пальцы такие же ловкие, как настоящие, но ощущения другие. После долгого отсутствия физического тела Широ нуждается в прикосновениях. Он кладёт руку Киту на щёку, чувствует тепло его кожи и хочет никогда его не отпускать.  
– Наконец-то, – шепчет Кит с неуверенной улыбкой, и Широ не может не улыбнуться в ответ, его пальцы спускаются по шее Кита, обводят ключицу.  
– Я так сильно тебя люблю.  
Разговаривая с Мэттом, он думал, что признаваться будет страшно, но сейчас кажется, что в мире нет ничего естественнее.  
– Широ, – откликается Кит. Голос у него дрожит, как будто он вот-вот заплачет, но раньше, чем Широ успевает спросить, всё ли хорошо, он продолжает: – Поцелуй меня ещё.  
Кто бы мог ему отказать? Широ прижимается губами к его шее, ощущая биение пульса, поднимается поцелуями к его губам, упивается тихими вздохами, которые срываются с губ Кита, и тем, как Кит гладит его по затылку. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Кита и видит слёзы в уголках его глаз. И мгновенно отстраняется.  
– Что случилось?  
Кит мотает головой и садится.  
– Ничего… блин, извини. Я просто… я не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу тебя поцеловать.  
Он со смехом промокает глаза тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем снова взглянуть на Широ. Скользя ладонями – тёплыми, такими тёплыми – вверх по бёдрам Широ, он наклоняется, и его поцелуй лёгкий как пёрышко.  
– Кит, твою налево. – Широ затягивает его к себе на колени и обнимает. – Все мои поцелуи… я весь твой.

***

После окончания войны Холты приглашают всех на ужин. Не так-то просто состыковать графики, но Широ охватывает неожиданно сильная ностальгия при мысли снова собраться вместе с остальными паладинами. Их всех немного разморило от вина – Широ немного сильнее, он всегда быстро пьянеет, а Кит совершенно трезв, по-видимому, галра невосприимчивы к алкоголю. Широ усаживает его к себе на колени и утыкается лицом ему в шею.  
– Люблю своего прекрасного пришельца, – бормочет он.  
Кит смеётся.  
– Только наполовину пришельца, капитан. – Он поворачивается и целует Широ в лоб. Мэтт наклоняется к ним через стол, наливая себе ещё вина.  
– Отличный засос, – небрежно замечает он. Кит показывает ему средний палец, а Широ с хохотом утыкается ему в затылок. Они вместе уже два года, и нечасто бывают дни, когда у Кита нет ни одного засоса. – Кое-что никогда не меняется, да, Широ?  
Теперь очередь Широ краснеть. Ханк приносит новые десерты и спасает его от необходимости объясняться – по крайней мере, ненадолго.

***

– Так у тебя что-то было с Мэттом? – спрашивает Кит. Они лежат в постели, и Кит рисует пальцами узоры у Широ на животе.  
– Ты огорчён, что я не рассказал сразу?  
– Нет, – отвечает Кит, и Широ ему верит.  
– Мы никогда не встречались, – продолжает он. – Просто… ну, ты знаешь.  
– Дурачились в космосе? – предполагает Кит, выписывая пальцами круги вокруг сосков, и Широ с трудом сдерживает стон.  
– Вроде того. Лететь до Кербера было долго.  
Кит весело фыркает, утыкается Широ в шею и нежно целует..  
– Могу только воображать, – шепчет он, касаясь дыханием кожи. – Телудав нас избаловал.  
– И ещё до того, когда были подростками, до… ты понял.  
Кит кивает. Никто из них не хочет говорить об этом вслух. Рана давно затянулась, но произносить имя Адама вслух тяжело.  
– Он хорошо целуется.  
– Кто? Мэтт?  
– Ты не согласен?  
– Подожди. Когда ты успел поцеловаться с Мэттом? – Широ не знает, он больше смущён или впечатлён тем, что Кит на войне ухитрился выкроить время на развлечения.  
– Всего раз. – Кит пожимает плечами. – Я участвовал в миссии повстанцев и задержался у них на несколько дней перед возвращением к Клинкам. Мы отмечали и напились. Даже не помню, как всё началось. Просто… – Кит замолкает, с нежностью вспоминая ту ночь. Широ чувствует мгновенный укол ревности и напоминает себе, что это глупо, учитывая, что прямо сейчас Кит в его объятиях.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
– Да. В смысле… Не то чтобы мне было с чем сравнивать. Я целовал не так уж много людей.  
– Тебя не отправляли на сверхсекретные миссии, чтобы кого-нибудь соблазнить? – поддразнивает Широ. Они никогда не говорили о своих бывших. Кит знает про Адама, а рассказывать о любовниках на одну ночь нет смысла.  
– Это всё Мэтт, – говорит Кит и снова замолкает на какое-то время. – Ты знаешь, у меня проблемы с доверием.  
– Знаю.  
Кит приподнимается, пропускает волосы Широ сквозь пальцы, нежно целует его, и Широ крепче обнимает его за талию. В такие моменты он скучает по своему старому протезу, который на ночь не приходилось ставить на зарядку. Он хотел бы обнимать Кита обеими руками. Галрийская рука едва не погубила его и Кита, но у неё были свои преимущества.  
– Тебе я доверяю, – говорит Кит. Широ тянется поцеловать его снова, и Кит выдыхает ему в рот. Когда они наконец отрываются друг от друга, Кит серьёзно смотрит на него и говорит: – И Мэтту.  
Широ приподнимает бровь.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты… хотел бы, чтобы он присоединился?  
Кит пожимает плечами, как будто они обсуждают пустяки, и сворачивается калачиком у Широ под боком.  
– Было бы весело.  
У Широ вырывается смешок. Единственное, в чём он абсолютно уверен, – весело точно будет. Именно Мэтт показал ему, что секс может быть забавным, что вы можете просто посмеяться, если что-то пошло не так, и глупо шутить между поцелуями.  
– Я подумаю, – говорит он.

***

Они возвращаются к этому разговору через несколько месяцев. У Широ было достаточно времени поразмыслить, и большинство его размышлений пришлось на моменты, когда он дрочил в душе.  
– Тебе наконец понравилась моя идея?  
– Она мне сразу понравилась, – говорит Широ, – я просто не был уверен в технической стороне вопроса.  
– Хочешь сказать, тебе нужно было время, чтобы почерпнуть идей из порно?  
– Иди ты. – Об этом Широ почему-то не подумал, и мысленно даёт себе пинка.  
Заканчивается тем, что они звонят Мэтту с планшета Широ. Первая часть разговора невыносимо неловкая, но потом Кит берёт всё на себя.  
– Хочешь заняться с нами сексом?  
Мэтт немеет секунд на десять, прежде чем очень решительно ответить:  
– Да. Да, чёрт возьми, очень хочу.  
– Отлично, – говорит Кит. Широ со смехом качает головой.  
– Может, нам нужен, типа, пробный заезд? – предлагает Мэтт.  
– Э?  
– Вы ещё нескоро прилетите, правильно? Давайте начнём с малого.

***

Мэтт перезванивает через два часа, на этот раз из спальни, и Широ ставит планшет на тумбочку. Мэтт может видеть их только выше плеч, но они решили, что самое важное – посмотреть друг другу в глаза после всего произошедшего. Для этого звонка рейтинга «R» будет достаточно.  
Полчаса спустя они прижимаются друг к другу, Широ медленно входит в Кита всё глубже, целует его в шею, пока Кит смотрит на экран планшета – Мэтту в глаза, и говорит ему, как здорово это ощущается. Потемневшие глаза Мэтта полнятся желанием, и хотя его тоже видно только выше груди, совершенно очевидно, что он дрочит.

Утром Мэтт посылает им обоим сообщение.  
«Ночью было весело. Надо повторить в реале».

***

Проходит почти год, прежде чем они возвращаются на Землю. Незадолго до того Сэм связывается с ними и рассказывает, что работает над новым протезом для Широ. В основе рука, сделанная галра, которую Пидж отсканировала несколько лет назад, и Широ предвидит новые возможности.  
– Готов? – спрашивает Кит, когда они входят в земную атмосферу.  
Широ целует его в висок.  
– К операции или к Мэтту?  
– К тому и другому, – весело фыркает Кит.

***

Холты встречают их в полном составе. Пидж первой виснет у него на шее.  
– Я тоже скучал, малышка, – говорит Широ, ставя её на ноги, взъерошивает ей волосы – она постриглась ещё короче, чем раньше, – и смотрит на Кита и Мэтта. На щеках Кита лёгкий румянец, а Мэтт слишком уж самодовольно ухмыляется. У Широ пересыхает во рту.  
– Покажи Пидж кольцо, – просит Мэтт, подталкивая Кита вперёд, и Кит краснеет сильнее.  
– Когда тот самый день? – спрашивает Колин.  
– Мы ещё не решили. Сложно всех собрать, учитывая, что половина приглашённых где-то в космосе.  
– Уверена, у вас получится.  
– Как всегда. – Широ правой рукой тянет Кита ближе. Кит смотрит на него так, будто во вселенной нет никого, кроме них двоих, и Широ тает.  
– Отлично, – говорит Мэтт, – достаточно того, что вы друг по другу с ума сходите.

***

Кит рядом, держит Широ за левую руку, пока ему вводят наркоз. Широ считает от десяти до одного. Улыбка Кита – последнее, что он видит, прежде чем всё проваливается в темноту.

Пробуждение не такое приятное, как ему бы хотелось. Открыв глаза, Широ понимает, что он привязан, а к плечу присоединена новая рука. Не самые приятные ассоциации. Ещё не до конца придя в себя, он яростно пытается вырваться.  
– Кит, он очнулся, – слышится знакомый голос.  
Кит появляется в поле зрения, обхватывает лицо Широ ладонями, и его тепло возвращает к реальности.  
– Широ, я здесь. Всё в порядке. Ты в порядке.  
– Кит, – хрипит Широ. В горле пересохло.  
– Снимите ремни, – говорит Кит.  
С трудом повернув голову, Широ видит Сэма, и всё встаёт на свои места. Земля. Сэм. Пидж. Новая рука. Сердцебиение начинает замедляться.  
– Не уверен, что уже можно… – начинает Сэм.  
– Сэм, это не вопрос!  
Сжав губы в линию, Сэм отстёгивает ремень вокруг груди Широ. В ту же секунду Широ кидается к Киту, Кит обнимает его и целует в макушку.  
– Эй, всё хорошо, – шепчет он. – Я тебя держу.

***

В следующие несколько дней Широ и Пидж тестируют новую руку всеми возможными способами. Удовлетворившись результатом, они позволяют Широ попробовать её в деле. Широ активирует боевой режим и приходит в восторг от того, что подсветка стала светло-голубой.  
– Моя идея, – гордо говорит Пидж. Мэтт не менее гордо хлопает её по спине:  
– Хорошая работа, малышка.  
Когда Сэм и Пидж возвращаются в лабораторию, Мэтт подкрадывается к Широ и сжимает его новые сияющие металлические пальцы.  
– Мы же собираемся провести собственный тест-драйв сегодня ночью?  
– Боже, Мэтт, – смеётся Широ, – звучит ужасно!  
– Почему? – спрашивает Мэтт. – Они такие гладенькие.

***

– Пидж осталась у родителей, – говорит Мэтт, бросив ключи на стол. – Я сказал, у меня свидание.  
– В общем-то, ты не соврал, – соглашается Широ.  
– Хотите пива? – Раньше, чем кто-нибудь успеет ответить, Мэтт достаёт на всех. Они поднимают бутылки в тосте, и Мэтт ухмыляется: – За хороших друзей и хороший секс.  
У Широ горит лицо, а Кит разражается смехом и качает головой, прежде чем отпить.  
– Ты ни капли не изменился, Мэтти.  
Мэтт ставит пиво на стойку и обхватывает Кита сзади за шею.  
– Думаю, это не так уж плохо, – он подаётся вперёд, как будто собирается поцеловать Кита, но останавливается и смотрит на Широ. – Можно?  
Широ требуется секунда, чтобы совладать с собой.  
– Ага. – Голос у него срывается.  
Мэтт усмехается ему, второй рукой зарывается Киту в волосы и наклоняется. Широ смотрит, как Кит размыкает губы за мгновение до того, как Мэтт его коснётся. Странно видеть, как Мэтт целует кого-то другого, учитывая, что он когда-то учился это делать с Широ. Тот факт, что он целуется с будущим мужем Широ… ну, это другое.  
Мэтт мягко касается губ Кита, нежно посасывает его нижнюю губу, и Кит тихо стонет в ответ.  
– Так же хорошо, как в моих воспоминаниях, – шепчет Мэтт.  
Он целует Кита в подбородок и утыкается носом ему в висок. Они оба смотрят на Широ, Кит сгребает его за ворот рубашки, дёргает на себя и втягивает в поцелуй.  
Когда они отрываются друг от друга, губы у Кита припухшие, он пытается отдышаться, и Широ выглядит немногим приличнее.  
– Пойдём в спальню или сначала пиво допьём? – спрашивает Кит.  
Широ заходится смехом.  
– Думаю, мы сначала должны поговорить о… кхм, технической стороне вопроса.  
Между собой они уже обсудили, что им нравится абсолютно всё, что можно сделать втроём. Теперь очередь Мэтта озвучивать свои предпочтения. Они поворачиваются к нему, и Мэтт не сразу понимает, что от него требуется.  
– О, я должен что-то сказать?  
– Ну, да, – говорит Широ. – Ты же почётный гость.  
– Я польщён, – Мэтт с ухмылкой наклоняется к нему. – Широ, ты определённо знаешь, как сделать парню приятно.  
Он прижимается губами к губам Широ. Широ не думает, что Мэтт его чем-то удивит, но Мэтт больше не неуклюжий подросток, он целуется как опытный мужчина, а руки у него больше и мозолистее, чем в воспоминаниях. И когда Мэтт ласкает языком его язык, Широ удивляется, потому что раньше Мэтт проявлял инициативу только чтобы подтолкнуть Широ.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Мэтт улыбается, и Широ становится жарко в одежде. Кит берёт их обоих за руки и ведёт к дивану, потом возвращается с пивом и садится между ними.  
– Мы в курсе, что нам нравится, – говорит он, – что насчёт тебя?  
Мэтт делает большой глоток и впервые за вечер начинает немного нервничать.  
– Я никогда раньше… м, не был снизу? Но я хочу попробовать. – Его щёки слегка розовеют, и он опускает голову, прежде чем отпить ещё. – Желательно с Китом. Извини, Широ, но твой член – это курс для продвинутых.  
Широ едва не давится пивом. Кит пытается дышать глубже, чтобы не захохотать, но позорно проваливается.  
– У меня не настолько большой член, – раздражённо говорит Широ. – Пропорциональный относительно всего остального.  
– Всё остальное тоже немаленькое, знаешь ли, – пожимает плечами Мэтт и ставит бутылку на стол. Потянувшись к Киту, он расстёгивает ему джинсы и просовывает руку в прорезь его боксёров.  
– Оу, – удивлённо вздыхает Кит.  
– Вот такой член мне по вкусу, – говорит Мэтт. – По вкусу, хех.  
Кит закатывает глаза, но ему нравится, как Мэтт ему дрочит. С минуту Широ наблюдает за тем, как дыхание Кита становится всё более прерывистым, и слушает его сдавленные стоны. Глотнув пива, он наклоняется поцеловать Кита.  
– Нравится? – спрашивает он. Кит кивает.  
Широ отставляет свою бутылку и стягивает джинсы Кита до лодыжек. Кит приподнимается, позволяя ему стянуть и трусы, и Широ не может устоять, задирает ему рубашку, гладит его по животу и снова целует. Твёрдый член Кита прижимается к животу, на головке блестит капелька смазки.  
– Ты такой красивый, – шепчет Широ. Это правда, и он готов повторять это бесконечно. Он хочет провести всю оставшуюся жизнь с этим потрясающим мужчиной.  
– Широ, – стонет Кит, – не разводи сантименты перед Мэттом.  
– Признавайся ему в любви сколько влезет, – Мэтт ведёт ладонью вверх по бедру Кита и обхватывает его член. – Я тут только чтобы поразвлечься.  
– Пф, Мэтти, ты не помогаешь.  
Мэтт целует его в висок.  
– Прости, котёнок, придётся возместить тебе моральный ущерб.  
Он наклоняется, и Кит закидывает голову на спинку дивана. Длинные волосы Мэтта касаются костяшек Широ, когда он начинает двигать головой, и приходится отодвинуться, чтобы лучше видеть. Мэтт забирает член Кита всё глубже в рот, сжимая в кулаке основание, потом выпускает его, ведя по стволу языком, и Кит громко стонет. Мэтт облизывает пальцы Широ, глядя ему в глаза, втягивает два пальца в рот. Когда он возвращается к члену Кита, Широ запускает руку ему в волосы, очень осторожно давит ему на затылок, и… блядь, это горячо.  
– Эй, Широ. – Мэтт медленно облизывает головку члена Кита. – Давай заставим его кончить, поможешь мне?  
Широ кивает и склоняется к уху Кита.  
– Разведи ноги пошире, детка.  
– Широ, – стонет Кит.  
Широ засовывает два пальца ему в рот, и Кит со стонами жадно сосёт их, пока Мэтт опускает голову всё ниже. Широ осторожно проталкивает в Кита скользкие пальцы – сначала один, потом второй. Кит поскуливает от возбуждения, вцепившись в волосы Мэтта обеими руками, Широ глубже проталкивает в него пальцы, и он с криком кончает. Рухнув на диван, он утыкается Широ в плечо.  
– Блядь, Мэтти, – наконец выдыхает он. – Ты с прошлого раза стал ещё лучше.  
– Это был мой первый раз, ничего удивительного, – говорит Мэтт, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Я много практиковался с тех пор. Отсасывать инопланетянам посложнее будет. – Мэтт на мгновение замолкает, глядя на обмякший член Кита. – Ты инопланетянин только наполовину, так что не считаешься.  
Широ может только покачать головой, одновременно смеясь и умиляясь своему старому другу. Он берёт Мэтта за подбородок и целует, чувствуя вкус спермы Кита у него на языке.  
– Думаю, пора перебраться в спальню, – говорит он.  
Никто не спорит. Забыв про пиво, они с Китом идут за Мэттом.

***

Почти со всей одеждой они расстаются по пути к кровати. Широ в одних трусах, на Ките по какой-то причине остались только носки, а Мэтт в футболке, зато голый ниже пояса. И он отлично смотрится, когда трётся о Широ, а Кит ласкает его пальцами, и Широ шёпотом подбадривает его между поцелуями.  
У Мэтта в заднице уже три пальца, и при каждом движении он таранит членом бедро Широ, горячее дыхание касается лица. Он засовывает руку Широ в трусы, обхватывает головку члена, и Широ стонет ему в рот.  
– Можно, я тебя трахну, Широ? – спрашивает он. – Когда Кит закончит со мной.  
– Блядь, – выдыхает Широ. Его член вздрагивает от одной только мысли, и Мэтт тоже это чувствует. – Можно, если ты так долго продержишься, конечно.  
У Мэтта есть все шансы продержаться – вряд ли он сразу кончит от первого секса в принимающей роли, но он так любит, когда Широ бросает ему вызов, и Широ не хочет отказывать ему в этом удовольствии. Кит наклоняется к Мэтту, целуя его в плечо.  
– Готов, Мэтти?  
– Ага, – говорит Мэтт, задыхаясь. – Думаю, готов.  
Кит снова целует его.  
– Хорошо. – Он наклоняется через Мэтта и влажно целует Широ, втолкнув язык ему в рот. – Подготовь его для меня.  
Кит выбирается из постели, чтобы достать презерватив из кармана джинсов. Прежде чем раскатать его по члену, он наконец снимает свои дурацкие носки. Широ подталкивает Мэтта, чтобы встал на четвереньки, и Мэтт опирается руками на матрас по обе стороны от его бёдер.  
– Это ты мне так намекаешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал?  
Его глаза у Широ на уровне груди, но, вероятно, это ненадолго.  
– Только если ты хочешь, – усмехается Широ.  
– Посмотрим, – говорит Мэтт. Кит встаёт на колени у него между ног и прижимается губами к его пояснице.  
– Готов?  
– Ага, – отзывается Мэтт, но голос его выдаёт – Широ слышит неуверенность и тянется к нему, пропускает его волосы через пальцы. Кит поворачивает Мэтта к себе, с тёплой улыбкой смотрит ему в глаза, прежде чем в него войти.  
Чёрт. Широ так сильно его любит.  
Мэтт стонет, гортанно и низко, когда Кит толкается в него. Он роняет голову Широ на грудь, обжигает тяжёлым дыханием его кожу.  
– Ты как? – спрашивает Широ, поглаживая его металлическими пальцами по лопаткам.  
– Норм, – сдавленно говорит Мэтт. – Подожди секундочку.  
Кит оглаживает его бёдра, сжимает его зад, прежде чем слегка качнуть бёдрами.  
– Так нормально?  
– Ага, – выдыхает Мэтт, – можешь… побыстрее.  
Широ смотрит, как Кит откидывается назад, входя в Мэтта всё глубже и глубже. Мэтт стонет, резко выдыхая на каждом толчке.  
– Боже, Мэтт, – шепчет Широ, – потрясающе выглядишь.  
Мэтт зажмуривается, на мгновение приоткрыв рот, и Широ думает только о том, чтобы вложить туда пальцы. Мэтт прикусывает нижнюю губу, сдерживая стон, прежде чем посмотреть на Широ.  
– Думаю, в праздничной речи шафера об этом упоминать не стоит, а? – Ухмылка сползает с его лица, когда Кит снова вталкивается в него. – Ох блядь, котёнок, сделай так ещё раз…  
Кит выходит полностью и проводит ладонью вниз по спине Мэтта. Широ смотрит, как Кит постукивает головкой члена по заду Мэтта, и обхватывает свой стояк. Кит обожает дразнить его так, доводя до безумия.  
– Ты там как, детка? – спрашивает Кит.  
Широ кладёт левую руку Мэтту на затылок и усмехается ему.  
– Я отлично, такое шоу даже в порно не посмотришь.  
Кит фыркает и посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем втолкнуться в Мэтта на всю длину.  
– Блядь! – вскрикивает Мэтт. Кит двигается жёстко. Значит, скоро кончит. – Блядь, блядь, блядь, – продолжает повторять Мэтт. – Кит, это охуенно.  
– Знаю, – говорит Кит, – я много практиковался.  
Он тянется вперёд, и Широ убирает руку у Мэтта с головы, чтобы переплести свои пальцы с его. От этого простого жеста его переполняет тепло. Кит прикрывает глаза, и его бёдра вздрагивают, пока он кончает. Он прижимается к спине Мэтта, целует его в шею и скатывается на кровать, раскидывается, обнажённый, с улыбкой от уха до уха. Широ вылезает из-под Мэтта и подползает, чтобы поцеловать его.  
– М-м-м, – удовлетворённо выдыхает Кит.  
– Иди приведи себя в порядок, детка, – говорит Широ. – А потом посмотришь, как Мэтт трахает меня.  
– Достойный стимул встать. – Кит скатывается с кровати. Мэтт указывает ему, в какой стороне ванная. Широ смотрит ему вслед, думая, как уткнётся лицом между его ягодиц, и счастливо улыбается.  
– Отличная задница, – говорит Мэтт. Широ отворачивается, чувствуя, как горят щёки. Мэтт смеётся и шутливо толкает его. – Он теперь твой, болван. Хватит стесняться, пялься на его жопу сколько хочешь.  
Они замолкают ненадолго, и Мэтт первым нарушает тишину.  
– Держу пари, ты рад, что последовал моему совету?  
– Больше всего на свете.  
– Рад за тебя, Такаши.  
– Спасибо, – отвечает Широ. Мэтт приподнимается на локтях, наклоняется поцеловать его, и этот поцелуй напоминает о прошлом сильнее, чем все предыдущие.  
– Итак, – говорит Мэтт, – когда я увижу в деле твои новые пальцы?  
Широ отпихивает его.  
– Сгоняй за смазкой, нёрд.

Широ чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком в мире. Он зажат между Мэттом и Китом посреди огромной кровати Мэтта, Мэтт сзади, медленно трахает его, Кит спереди, так же медленно и лениво его целует. Время от времени Кит наклоняется, чтобы поиграть с его членом – поддразнивает, но недостаточно, чтобы позволить ему кончить. Восхитительная пытка, которую Широ не променял бы ни на что другое. Кит прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а потом скользит ртом ниже, чтобы оставить отметину у Широ на горле.  
– Сильнее, детка, – стонет Широ, глубже проталкивает пальцы в зад Кита, притягивает его ближе, потираясь о него.  
– По-прежнему любишь, когда тебе ставят засосы? – шепчет Мэтт ему на ухо. Его рука соскальзывает с бедра и сжимает член Широ. Ну наконец-то.  
– Надо… а, блядь… надо показать тебе отметины, которые он оставляет, когда вылезают клыки, – бормочет Широ.  
– Широ, – жалобно говорит Кит, уткнувшись в него, – зачем ты про это рассказываешь?!  
– Член Мэтта у меня в заднице прямо сейчас, – отвечает Широ. – Мне кажется, не время для секретов.  
Мэтт со смехом зарывается лицом в шею Широ и целует его в плечо.  
– Клыки, честно?  
Кит поднимает на него глаза и слегка кивает:  
– Они появляются, только когда я на взводе.  
– Хммм, – тянет Мэтт. Широ практически слышит, как крутятся шестерёнки у него в голове. Мэтт тянется вперёд, и Широ краем глаза видит, как они с Китом целуются у него над плечом. – Помоги мне с Широ.  
Рука Кита сменяет руку Мэтта у Широ на члене, Кит начинает быстро ему дрочить, Широ толкается ему в кулак. Мэтт вцепляется в его бедро, его дыхание становится чаще и тяжелее, пока он трахает Широ всё быстрее и сильнее.  
– Да, – выдыхает Широ, – вот так.  
Кончая, он целует Кита. Два самых важных в его жизни человека рядом с ним – волшебное ощущение. Мэтт приходит к финишу вскоре после него. Он остаётся внутри, пока Широ не расслабляется, а потом медленно подаётся назад, и Широ чувствует, как прогибается матрас, когда он встаёт. Широ переворачивается на спину, Кит укладывается ему на грудь.  
– Отлично мы придумали, – сонно говорит Широ.  
Кит согласно бормочет что-то в ответ, глаза у него уже закрываются.

Утром они просыпаются в обнимку, потрёпанные и липкие. Мэтт чувствует себя хуже, чем Широ, но он единственный, кого это удивляет. Они втроём приходят в себя за кухонным столом, и Мэтту приходится стащить с дивана подушку, чтобы сесть.  
– Дело мастера боится, – говорит Кит, грызя вафлю. – Ты же научился круто делать минет. Станешь гуру, надо только с парочкой инопланетян перепихнуться.  
– Похоже, именно этим я и занимался прошлой ночью, котёнок, – стонет Мэтт.  
– Эй, Мэтт, откуда это прозвище? – спрашивает Широ.  
– Какое? Котёнок? – У Мэтта загораются глаза, а Кит взглядом мечет в него молнии. – Это потому что Кит – бродяжка, которого ты приютил. Наш маленький дикий котёночек.  
– Ты расприглашён на свадьбу, – говорит Кит, и Широ не верит ему только наполовину.  
– Ты, кстати, всё ещё довольно дикий, – хмыкает Мэтт.  
Кит показывает ему средний палец.

Кит дуется почти час, пока Мэтт не забирается к нему на колени и не накидывается на него с поцелуями.  
Возможно, добиться перемирия помогает также обещание, что в следующий раз Мэтт разрешит им отжарить себя в космосе.


End file.
